


Plight of the Patriot

by Illuminatius



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminatius/pseuds/Illuminatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Tony bring him to this year’s Comic Con seemed more like a bad idea each passing minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plight of the Patriot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was a fic I started like, a year ago...and then forgot about until today. xD It's finally finished, and has not seen the touch of a beta. Which probably means that it is less than stellar, but meh. It's supposed to take place during the whole New Avengers arc, but in the current time. (And IDK about the title either. IDK about any of this)

To say that the large auditorium was crowded would be an understatement, Steve thought as he stood as close to Tony as he could.  He didn’t have any problems with large crowds, but the sheer amount of people in one locale made him feel a bit ill at ease. Never mind that half of the people present seemed to wear home-made replicas of his uniform, or Iron Man helmets made from cloth or plastic.

Letting Tony bring him to this year’s Comic Con seemed more like a bad idea each passing minute.

Steve would have said no if Tony hadn’t asked if Steve would go with him to Comic Con after what could only be described as the best sex he ever had (just thinking of what Tony did to Steve with his tongue and one of his gauntlets was enough to make him feel hot under the collar), during the moments when Steve’s mind was elsewhere and nothing could break though the post-coital haze. The prospect of going to a large fan convention wasn’t Steve’s idea of a good time. He still remembered ‘CapMania’.

And now they were in San Diego, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, despite having flown over there in their usual style – Steve holding on to Tony as they soared across the sky.

“Steve, relax,” Tony said, the voice emanating from the helmet not the hollow, metallic voice that was Iron Man but rather a deeper variation of Tony’s own voice. “You look like you’re about to be eaten alive.”

“Tony, I have seen at least fifty-two people dressed like me, including six children, three women and one…drag queen?” Steve wouldn’t admit it to Tony, but the drag queen looked the best. “Not to mention the people dressed like you, Logan or Spider-Man. This is a fan convention, Tony. There might be _fangirls_ here.” Steve really wished that he had taken his shield with him.

“Steve, everyone loves fangirls. And how will they know it’s you?” Tony asked, crossing his arms. Steve would bet money on that Tony was rolling his eyes. “We’re blending right in! Now stop being so nervous.”

“Why are even here, anyway?”

“They’re making a movie about us. Well, us and the Avengers.”

“Really?” Steve asked, despite not being very surprised. They had made plenty of movies about Steve and his adventures, and two movies about Tony. They had watched both movies one night, and Tony had alternated between complaining about how it differed from what had actually happened and looking at the actor playing him a bit too intently.

“Yeah. Apparently it’s a big-budget movie, with a well known director. They’re having a panel about it in a few hours.”

“Why would you want to see that?”

The moment Steve asked the question, he knew the answer. “To see if the guy playing you is hot, of course. I know Robert Downey Jr is.” The ‘why else’ was left unspoken.

“Who?” Steve asked, a bit confused. The name seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on where he had heard it.

“The one who played me in those movies.”

“Ah. But why do you want to see if the man who will be playing me is, uh, hot?”

Steve could almost hear a grin in Tony’s voice. “For some potential threesome action, of course. Me and two Captain Americas? Wet dream material, right there.”

Steve forgot how to breathe.

\---

They spent the next three hours wandering around the auditorium; or rather, Steve spent the next three hours being ordered by Tony to follow him as they waded through the sea of people, visiting the booths and getting some free items from the vendors. No one seemed to recognize Steve or Tony, which was a good thing. To everyone at Comic Con, they were just two fans waiting for the Avengers panel.

Steve didn’t mind Tony dragging him around, and tried to limit any possible complaints even when they arrived at a Star Trek booth and Tony started to discredit the series (“Tony, there is an angry Klingon glaring at you!” “How can you tell the difference?”) or when Tony made Steve carry everything they had received (“Why did I agree to this?” “Because, Steve, last night I made you come three times in forty-five minutes. If you want that to happen again, stop complaining and take this Marvel goodie bag I just got.”). Steve got the impression that Tony enjoyed all of this immensely, just like everyone else.

He just wished that they had a booth dedicated to the Midnight Racer.

When it was finally time for the Avengers panel to begin, Tony got them both good seats in the middle of the seating area; Steve didn’t have any problems seeing the stage from his seat. An announcer walked up on stage, microphone in hand, and welcomed Robert Downey Jr.

The applause was deafening.

Steve could understand the attraction many felt towards this man; he was quite handsome, wearing what Steve guessed was designer clothing, and acted in a very playful manner. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why he was chosen to play Tony Stark. And then the other castmates were called up on stage, and Steve’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

“Isn’t anyone going to play the role of the Wasp?” Steve asked in a low voice. Excluding Janet seemed like a terrible idea to Steve; she was a founding member of the Avengers, for crying out loud.

“Apparently not,” Tony said, sounding upset, “and they’ve excluded Hank, too. But look at the guy playing you. Chris Evans.”

And Steve did. It wasn’t such a bad choice. The man seemed to have the build for it, and reminded Steve a little of how the men looked back in his time, minus the highlights. He hoped those would be gone by the time they started filming. Hopefully, they would also portray him as a regular person of his time, rather than a caricature.

Unlike in five of the movies based on him, Steve never once said “golly”.

“Look at them. Damn, there isn’t an ugly one in the bunch. It’ll be worth watching for the eye-candy alone,” Tony said, looking at the cast intently, and Steve swore that his boyfriend was _salivating_. “You think Evans would be offended if I suggested that both of you pound me into next Tuesday?”

Steve’s face was hot enough to melt steel. “Tony, don’t, that’s just…no.”

Tony turned to face him, the faceplate of his armor expressionless, but Steve knew that the shorter man was grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, come on. I’m willing to be tag-teamed by two Captain Americas. If that isn’t patriotism, I don’t know what is,” he said, making Steve cough violently during a period of silence in the room.

And that is how Steve got noticed by the directors and was asked to come up on stage with Tony (Steve had no idea how they recognized him, for God’s sake, he had his cowl on). As they walked up on it, hundreds of people clapped and cheered; the noise level had been lower during World War II. One by one, the actors and actresses shook Steve’s hand, telling him how great it was that he and Tony could be there, how great it was to meet them both, and – in Tony’s case – to stop ogling, because the martial arts training for the movie was no joke (apparently, Scarlett Johansson did not like to be ogled).

They sat there with the cast and crew, answering various questions from the audience – Steve being sincere and Tony being flirtatious – that seemed to cheer every time the pair opened their mouths to speak. It began to annoy Steve just a tad, but they were fans of him and Tony; Steve would have probably done the same if the Midnight Racer had been up there. They seemed to cheer even louder when Tony began flirting with Chris Evans, who looked slightly scared at the prospect of being flirted with by Captain America’s boyfriend. Steve tried his best not to look intimidating.

When the whole ordeal was over, the group gathered in a private room with Joss Whedon thanking them for being so co-operative and telling Steve that the reason for excluding Janet was because the shrinking effect would have destroyed the budget; Steve didn’t even have to bring the issue up with him. Scarlett was still glaring at Tony, who was talking to Chris Evans; Chris Hemsworth had left the room to walk around the convention center, and Jeremy was talking to Mark. Robert, Samuel and Clark were nowhere to be seen.

“It really is an honor to meet you,” Joss said, smiling at Steve like a kid who just the biggest birthday gift ever. “I want this movie to portray you accurately, you know, and we’re thinking of making a movie about how you became Captain America and defeated the Red Skull and then joined the Avengers, although we’re planning on making your relationship with Iron Man less friendly, not like enemies though, I hope you don’t mind-“

Steve had to stop him there; the man had yet to catch his breath. “I’m sure it will be a great movie, Mr. Whedon. I’ll be sure to watch it.” Joss looked like he had just been crowned king of the world. “Unfortunately, we have to return to Stark Tower. It was great meeting all of you.”

At that, Tony looked up. “Already? But I was having so much fun talking to Chris!”

“Let’s go, Tony. I’m sure they all have a busy day ahead of them.”

Tony’s pout shouldn’t be so adorable, but to Steve it was. “Fine. Work awaits, I guess. World to save and what-not.” They left the room, Tony grabbing a hold of Steve and lifting off once they had manage to exit the convention center. It had been an interesting day, to say the least; being able to walk in his costume without being noticed was a pleasant change, and it definitely helped that no super-villain attacks had occurred while he and Tony were enjoying themselves; all in all, it wasn’t as terrible as Steve had imagined it. His right arm was around Tony’s shoulders as usual, the left one free to hold on to the goodie bags they had collected during their trip; various comics (which Peter would love) and action figures (which Logan secretly played with, but thought nobody knew), and even a Hawkeye costume. They had been flying in silence for almost half an hour before Tony spoke.

“Oh, by the way, Chris said yes to a threesome. How about next Friday?”

The bags began their descent towards the ground. 


End file.
